The present invention relates generally to mechanical linkages, and more specifically to mechanical linkages for use in computer peripherals such as a steering wheel controller and the like.
On non-powered, non-force feedback personal computer (PC) gaming steering wheel devices, springs are sometimes used to provide rotational resistance to the turning of the steering wheel. In part, the resistance is used to simulate the turning resistance of a steering wheel used in actual cars and racing machines. Additionally, however, the springs are also used to create a self-centering steering wheel which will return the wheel to a neutral, center position when the steering wheel is ungripped. This self-centering quality facilitates game play and further simulates real life driving conditions where the steering wheel tends to be somewhat self-centering when ungripped by the driver.
Most of these non-powered PC gaming steering wheels as shown in FIG. 1, typically have a steering wheel W mounted onto a shaft S that is contained within the controller housing H. The self-centering mechanisms which control the rotational position of the shaft S and the wheel W, are preferably contained within the housing H.
In conventional steering wheel devices, the typical spring loaded device is restricted to approximately 180.degree. of total wheel rotation (i.e. 90.degree. rotation in clockwise and counterclockwise direction) if a long spring life and self-centering of the wheel is desired. This is because the extension springs used to self-center the steering wheel shaft must first be stretched straight and then bent around the main shaft of the steering wheel to complete rotation greater than 90.degree. in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction for a total of 180.degree. of rotation. For example, FIG. 2 shows a conventional steering wheel shaft S with an elastomeric spring E. FIG. 2 shows the shaft rotated 90.degree. from its neutral or resting position. As seen in FIG. 2, the elastomeric spring E remains in a substantially straight configuration. As the steering wheel shaft S is rotated further, to 120.degree. from its neutral position, the elastomeric spring E is bent at location B as shown in FIG. 3. It is this type of bending that shortens the life span of the spring. Although a variety of different types of springs such as coil springs, elastomeric cords, or similar bias members have been used, the lateral stress posed on the spring due to the bending around the steering wheel shaft eventually leads to early spring failure in these conventional assemblies.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved self-centering steering wheel assembly which allows for a greater degree of wheel rotation, such as a total of 240.degree. rotation, while maintaining a long lifespan for the springs in the assembly. Such a self-centering steering wheel assembly would improve lifespan of the spring by preventing the bending of the spring about the steering wheel shaft while increasing the range of rotational motion.